


Not so good morning

by Lia_was_here



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Crushes, Cute, Gay Pope (Outer Banks), Jj x pope - Freeform, Jj/pope - Freeform, M/M, Oblivious, Outer Banks, jj & pope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_was_here/pseuds/Lia_was_here
Summary: Jj looks hot in the morning, Pope stares.~~~Jj x PopeJj Maybank x Pope Heyward
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Kudos: 35





	Not so good morning

**Author's Note:**

> this was really short :( but i hope you like it anyways <3

It was a regular saturday morning, sun was shining, wind was blowing, Pope was eating breakfast. Everything was perfectly good. 

Until suddenly, he wasnt the only one awake.

Jj walked out of the bedroom with just a pair of sweatpants hanging low on his waist, showing off most of his amazing v-line. His dick-print was slightly visible through the fabric, making Pope blush and almost drop his bowl of cereal.

"What's up, man?", Jj mumbled half-heartedly, going straight to the fridge to grab himself a beer, Pope would have commented on it if he wasnt so distracted by the blonde boy drinking.

He had his head tipped back and was gulping down the liquid slowly, his adams apple bobbing and eyes closed. Pope had to look away for a second.

"Goodmorning, idiot", he said softly after awhile, making the blonde meet his eyes and grin, showing off his sharp teeth. 

"Couch comfy?", he asked then, tilting his head like a fucking puppy. It was really cute.

"Always", he answered, eating another spoonful of milk and disgustingly sweet cereal. 

John B & Jj couldnt eat something without 99% sugar.

Jj didnt say anything else, only leaned against the counter and drank his beer. Pope stared at his arms. 

Jj looked really hot in the morning.

Well, he always looked hot.

But it was something about him in the morning, after he just woke up.

His hair was extra messy, voice was extra raspy.

He just looked so fucking good.

Which is why this was not a perfect morning anymore, because Jj was hot as fuck, and Pope had a boner.

Ofcourse it wasnt visible, he was sitting down on a chair and it was covered by the table but still.

"Hey, the waves should be pretty good", Jj said then, making Pope look up at him quickly. Jj was smiling widely, looking right at him.

"O-Oh.. okay", Pope answered dumbly, scratching his neck.

Jj looked at him wierdly for a second and then continued.

"Do you wanna go surf?", He asked slowly, to which Pope just nodded a little.

"Yeah, yeah, uhm.. okay", he mumbled, scratching his neck as he avoided eyecontact.

Fuck, i cant stand up right now.. fuck, fuck, fuck.

He thought.

Jj just thought he was being his wierd usual self and quickly gulped down the last of his beer.

"Great, come on".

Pope, in a desperate try to save himself, started scooping up the tiniest bit of cereal still stuck on his plate.

"Let me just.. eat this up", he chuckled awkwardly and Jj tilted his head.

"Okay..", he dragged out, putting the beer bottle away.

Pope chewed slowly while forcing his mind to think about the most disgusting things, just to get rid of his hard-on.

It worked after about 10 seconds, so he stood up and acted like normal again.

Jj didnt understand, and he probably never would.

Pope kept staring when they got to the beach and Jj was riding the waves.


End file.
